


Hands On Advice

by whiteraven1606



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg asks Gil for advice on a personal matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3nood.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=3nood.), [morgan_cian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morgan_cian).



Greg didn't know what he was going to do. Nick had been very careful with him for several weeks now and it was about to drive Greg crazy. Leaning on one elbow, Greg gazed down at his sleeping partner and thought about how to get Nick to quit worrying about hurting him. _I get one measly black eye and he won't hardly fuck me anymore._

****

Fidgeting, Greg stood in the hallway of the lab and waited for his chance. It was a stupid idea, but he really thought Grissom would listen. He'd probably ask Greg why he was asking, but at least he'd listen. As soon as Warrick left Grissom's office, Greg moved.

Knocking on the frame of the doorway, loudly because he wasn't sure of Grissom's hearing, he waited for the man to look up.

"Greg. Did you need something?"

Slipping inside, Greg pulled the door closed behind himself and ignored Grissom's raised eyebrow. Perching himself on the edge of a chair, Greg tried not to squirm under Grissom's scrutiny. "I need advice. Or maybe just someone to listen."

Grissom took his glasses off and sat them on his desk. "About what, Greg?"

"Well, you know about Nick and me, right?"

Grissom straightened up. "Greg, I'm not who you should ask for advice on relationships. Catherine would be a better choice for that."

Greg shook his head. "No. Not for this. You aren't going to judge us. Cath is great and all, but she tends to see me as this zany little brother or something. Kink doesn't figure into that image and I'd rather not bust her bubble. You at least would listen and be able to give me an idea on how to help Nick."

Blinking, Grissom leaned forward. "What were you going to ask?"

Sighing, Greg relaxed a little. "Okay, so Nick and I were trying something different and Nick sorta freaked out. I got a black eye from his elbow and ever since he's been really nice. Careful." Greg waved his hands around as he spoke. "I don't want careful, at least not all the time. I can't get him to let go and just, you know, be him. He's driving me nuts."

"Nicky hit you?"

"Not on purpose! He wasn't..._there_, you know? He'd gotten stuck somewhere in his head and he was scared, I think. I'm not really sure because he won't discuss it. Other than being attentive and smothering, he acts like it didn't happen."

Grissom was quiet for several minutes while Greg forced himself to sit still. Finally Grissom said, "What do you want me to say?"

Throwing his hands up, Greg bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling. "I don't know. I just thought you'd have an idea on how to show him he won't break me."

"Greg, I'm not part of your relationship with Nick. I can't tell you how Nick is going to react or what would be best."

Standing, Greg edged around the chair towards the door. "Right. Sorry to waste your time." He was just about to take hold of the door handle when Grissom's voice stopped him.

"I'd like to help, Greg, but I don't have enough information to give you a proper answer."

Turning halfway back, Greg caught the expression of longing on Grissom's face before it slid back to neutral. It was usually the stupid ideas that got him in the most trouble and the instant idea Grissom's momentary flicker of expression gave him was the stupidest yet. "Come to dinner, well, breakfast." Grissom looked as surprised as he felt. "You can see what he's like at home."

"Okay."

Greg nodded and slipped out before Grissom could change his mind.

****

When the doorbell rang, it occurred to Greg he hadn't told Nick about inviting Grissom over. Nick was sitting on the sofa with no shirt and an afghan draped around him, reading one of his bird journals.

"Can you get that?"

"Yeah." Greg hurried to the door and found a slightly rumpled Grissom standing outside. "Hey."

"Hello. May I come in?"

Greg tried not to roll his eyes. "You don't have to be formal, Grissom." He stood aside and let Grissom enter.

"Alright."

"We usually have dinner type food, so if you'd rather breakfast type stuff just say and I'll..."

"Greg, breath."

Going quiet, Greg nodded as he turned from Grissom back towards the living room to see Nick staring at them over the back of the couch. Turning back he motioned at Grissom's keys in his hand. "Make yourself at home. Kitchen's that way." Greg pointed. "I'll come make you whatever you want to drink in just a minute."

With Grissom watching quietly from the living room door, Greg followed Nick as he fled down the hallway towards the bedroom, the afghan wrapped tightly around his shoulders. As he closed the bedroom door with a click, Greg wondered how much yelling it would take for Grissom to interrupt. 

"Greg."

Plopping down beside Nick on the edge of the bed, Greg moved Nick's afghan to expose more of the man's skin. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you I invited Gris to eat."

Nick's eyebrows went up then drew together. "Greggo, you aren't thinking about trying to get Grissom to have fun, are you? He likes rollercoasters, love, not Playstation games."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I'm not that dumb. I just asked him to come see something so he can give me advice. I just need you to be...you. Okay?"

Rising and crossing to the dresser, Nick found a loose shirt and pulled it on. "Okay, but I'm staying barefoot."

Grinning, Greg kissed Nick's neck and went to find Grissom before he could run away.

****

It only took Grissom a few minutes to memorize everything in the living room. Checking the shelves and noting titles on some of the books as ones he liked, Grissom wondered if he should go see what they were doing or not. How to interact with people was not his strongest point. Turning as he felt footfalls in the floorboards he watched as Greg practically bounced into the room. 

"Want anything to drink?"

"Water, if you have it."

Greg nodded and led Grissom into the kitchen. Checking the food in the oven, Greg then made Grissom a glass of water. They were staring at each other over the glass when Nick walked in.

"Hey, G, do you know where I put..." Nick stopped looking between the other two. "Greg."

Snapping his head around, Greg nearly knocked over the glass with his arm. "What?"

"What are you wanting Grissom to see?"

Greg glanced at Grissom before turning back to Nick and pressing his lips together. "You."

Confused, Nick cocked his head. "What do you mean, me?"

"I mean you. The way you are lately. It's bugging me."

"Now, G, if I'm doing something to bother you..."

Greg stomped past Nick and out of the kitchen. "I'm not talking about this right now. It was a stupid idea anyway."

Grissom caught Nick by the arm as he started to follow. "Wait. Sit down, Nicky."

****

Greg sat huddled in the middle of their bed with Nick's afghan tucked tightly around him. _Of all the dumb ideas I've had. I wonder how long it'll be before I get fired._ He shivered. The door creaked open and he buried his face in the afghan, breathing in the smell of Nick that clung to the fabric.

"Greg?"

Drawing a sharp breath, Greg didn't lift his head as he answered, "I'm sorry."

Nick drew Greg into his arms, afghan and all. "You didn't do anything wrong, love. I, uh, talked to Gil. He made this face, Greg. I don't know how to describe it, but I don't think he knew he was doing it."

Greg lolled his head to the side and looked up at Nick. "That longing face of his?"

After hesitating a moment, Nick nodded.

"You still dream about him?"

Nick blinked. "How'd you know that?"

"You mutter sometimes. I've always had this thought about the three of us, you know."

Cupping the back of Greg's head, Nick chuckled. "You would. You want me to share you?"

Pressing his head into Nick's hand, Greg smiled. "I want to share you. Watch him fuck you."

Nick gasped. "That's a much hotter idea than it has right to be."

The door creaked and they both looked over to find Grissom standing half-hidden by the door.

"I should go."

With a shared look, Greg and Nick both turned back towards Grissom, though it was Nick that spoke. "You should stay."

Greg could see Grissom's hand tighten on the door. Pushing off the afghan, Greg yanked Nick down into a deep kiss. He listened as Grissom drew a sharp breath. Shifting away from Nick's hungry mouth, Greg fixed his eyes on Grissom.

"Help me with Nick, please."

Grissom stood breathing for several moments before moving forward.

****

After kissing both of them, Grissom sat back and just watched. They slid together, gripping, stroking. And it didn't take long before he starting seeing what Greg had talked about. How Nick would slow down, sometimes changing how he touched when Greg's breathy moans hit a certain pitch. 

Finally, Grissom touched Nick's shoulder and they stilled under his hand. "Nicky, lay on your back."

Greg kept a hand on Nick's side as he settled. Grissom rubbed Nick's ankle, stretching his fingers up under Nick's pant leg. 

"I'd like to see a collar on you one day, Nicky." Focusing on Nick's feet and ankles, Grissom ignored Greg shifting away from them. "Put your hands up on the edge of the mattress. Don't move them." The voice was easy to slip into and Grissom watched the play of muscles as Nick stretched himself out.

As Greg appeared in the edge of his vision, Grissom was asking himself what he was doing. Then Greg was pressing a pair of collars into his hand. Looking up questioningly, Grissom could see the blood rise in Greg's cheeks.

"We switch. This one is mine." Greg fingered the thinner of the two collars and Grissom laid the heavier on Nick who was watching them silently.

Taking the thinner collar, Grissom started to put it on Greg, but stopped partway to his neck. "Are you sure?"

Greg lifted his chin. "Yes. Please, Griss." 

Clicking the collar closed, Grissom ran a hand gently across where metal met skin. Turning to Nick, he could see the conflicting emotions in the wide eyes. Running fingertips along the tendon of Nick's neck, Grissom tried to reassure him. "Just the collar, Nicky. Would you like that?"

Sucking in deep breaths, Nick leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling as he answered. "Yes."

With slow movements, Grissom closed the collar around Nick's neck and trailed his fingers down Nick's shirt to his waistband. Without turning to Greg, Grissom pointed at the end of the bed by Nick's feet. "Greg, kneel there and concentrate on Nick's legs. Just his legs."

Greg scrambled to get in place and then he looked at the pants still on Nick. "Should I help him remove his pants, sir?"

"No. Work through the pants for now."

****

It was almost too easy to drive Nick higher. The slow touches to skin that showed and the careful pushing of fabric had Nick gripping the edge of the bed and rocking his clothed hips. Grissom waited until Nick was looking wild around the eyes, and he was just starting to jerk his hips before starting with his voice.

"Handsome, isn't he, Nick? Makes you want to have him doesn't it? The way he kneels there with that collar glistening in the low light." Grissom slid a thumb down Greg's shirt to his nipple and ran the flat of his thumb across the tiny bump in the fabric. "Strip naked for Nicky, Greg. Show him what he could have."

Greg was naked and kneeling again within minutes. Grissom ran a fingertip down the back of Greg's neck. The resulting shiver was echoed in Nick.

"Open his pants, Greg." Watching as Greg carefully released Nick's erection, Grissom teased the hairs on Nick's lower abdomen. "What do you need, Nicky?"

Nick's flushed face grew more heated as he watched Grissom trace his shaft without actually touching it. "Fuck, oh, fuck."

Grissom smiled. "Really, Nicky? You or him?"

"Please...pl..." Nick spread his legs wider, pushing his cock with the edge of the pants' fabric. "Fuck."

Grissom pulled the pants down to pool around Nick's knees. "Alright, Nicky." Using lube Greg handed him; Grissom slicked his fingers and spread some on Nick. Teasing balls and inner thighs, Grissom wasn't surprised when Nick tried to get more contact. "You aren't much good like this, are you Nicky? Turn over for me."

With help from Greg, Nick got turned over his ass in the air as he knelt with his head turned to one side in the covers. Greg wrapped the afghan around Nick's torso. Waiting until Greg was done, Grissom idly stroked his fingers up and down Nick's crack.

"Still need it, Nicky?"

Rocking back, Nick whimpered. Grissom teased and tormented Nick with his fingers, never letting them get inside of Nick deeper than the second knuckle. Soon, Nick was grunting, swaying, and trying desperately to impale himself. When Nick's eyes closed halfway and his words were all gone, replaced with moans and noises from his throat, Grissom stopped.

Nick keened as he tried to follow Grissom's retreating fingers.

"No, Nicky. You can only come if you're inside Greg." Grissom slid a hand up under the afghan. "This won't give you enough friction. Neither will the sheets. You need him don't you, Nicky?"

Rocking, Nick fisted both hands in the afghan. "Yes, oh...yes."

Nodding to Greg, Grissom sat back and watched as Greg knelt and Nick quickly buried himself in Greg. Pounding into him, Nick threw his head back as Grissom brought a corner of the afghan down to hold against one ass cheek. Slipping himself free of his jeans, Grissom watched the other two as they found a hard, unrelenting rhythm. Stroking a slow counterpoint to them, Grissom leaned back, his toes curling.

****

Nick slammed into Greg with increasingly shorter thrusts. Finally, he arched, coming as Greg pressed back as hard as he could. As Nick rode out Greg's climax he watched Grissom lazily playing with his own shaft. When Greg had collapsed under him, Nick carefully pulled back and turned to Grissom.

"Please." Holding his hand out, Nick could see the change in Grissom's eyes as he moved forward with a speed Nick would not have expected. As Grissom rolled him onto his back, Nick looked for Greg. Lying on his side, ribs heaving, Greg held out his hand and let Nick cling tightly as Grissom entered Nick.

His free hand, Nick used to grip Grissom's hip and he encouraged more speed. Grissom allowed them to speed up and Nick could feel the cock in him hit just right every few thrusts. Gasping Nick shifted his hold and pulled Grissom down for a kiss. The move changed how the feel inside and Nick had Grissom rubbing against his oversensitive dick. Gasping, Nick bucked.

Grissom pulled Greg in and they both kissed Nick's neck and face. Finally, Grissom stilled and shuddered through his climax with a drawn out groan.

****

Greg traced a small scar on Grissom's rib as Nick resettled on the other side of the sleeping man. "Can we keep him?"

Shaking his head, Nick smiled. "He's not a dog, G." Nick touched the collar still around his neck. "Let's try getting him to keep us, okay?"

Greg smiled. "As long as he fucks me next time."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep."

Between them, Grissom's sleep was peaceful, his lingering headache quieted for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil gets some advice of his own.

Grissom nearly dropped his keys as Catherine’s hand touched his arm. Turning, he saw that she was frowning at him. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Uh, huh. You've been off the clock for fifteen minutes, what's bothering you?"

Sighing, because he knew she's hound him until he gave in and told her something, Grissom turned and leaned against the door of his SUV. "I've been asked to dinner."

"So?" Catherine turned and put herself beside him. "Go to dinner."

Grissom shook his head. "It isn't that simple."

Grinning, Catherine turned to look across the parking lot. "With you it never is. What's worrying you?"

"I'm not worrying."

"Sure you are. You suck at relationships, Gil. We both know it and you've worrying about how to be, what to do, what to say. Am I in the ballpark?"

"I like them, Cath. I don't want to lose them faster than I have to."

Thumping him in the arm, she made a rude noise. "If you think like that you're already over. Look, Gil, if they know you at all they know how you are. Just be you."

"Being me is why I'm alone."

Catherine sighed. "You like this person who's gone to the trouble of asking you to dinner?"

"Yes, I like them."

Cocking her head, she paused for a moment before asking, "Do they know what you do for a living?"

"Yes."

Patting his arm, she grinned. "It'll be fine, Gil. Just have fun. I know you don't know the meaning of relax, but try. Give them a chance to be comfortable around you and maybe you'll be able to be comfortable with them, okay?"

"Thank you, Catharine." As she turned to leave, Grissom caught her elbow. "Catharine, how do you see Greg?"

"What?"

"He said you see him as little brother?"

"If that little brother was zany and loud, maybe. He doesn't like to think I know him as anything else. It bothers him." She turned to walk away, looking over her shoulder she said, "And, Grissom, don't blindfold Nick, whatever you do to Greg, okay?"

It was a long time before Grissom could force himself to move.

****

Nick sat on the end of their bed and fingered the collar he'd worn until Grissom had to leave before their shift. Touching the clasp he thought about how different wearing the collar had been when it was for Grissom. Greg was more playful, willing to overlook things Nick did wrong. Somehow he didn't think Grissom would overlook anything. Setting the collar back in the drawer Nick went in search of Greg.

Finding him sitting on the arm of the couch, his feet digging into a couch cushion, Nick knew instantly that Greg was worrying. Moving up beside him, Nick kissed Greg's neck. "What'd are you thinking?"

Greg turned his head towards Nick. "What if he doesn't come?"

"We asked him, G. He'll come."

Greg's lips thinned, but he nodded anyway. "Sure."

Nick slipped his arms around Greg and pulled him into his chest. "If he doesn't we'll just ask Brass for the key to his place."

Laughing, Greg knocked his head against Nick's shoulder. "Crazy man."

****

Dinner was just as awkward as Nick had thought it would be. Finally he just kicked Greg under the table to silence him and they finished eating without anymore attempts at talking. Nick carefully watched Grissom, trying to figure out if the man was having any fun at all.

Watching Greg drag Grissom towards the living room, leaving Nick to finish cleaning up, he made a bet with himself about how long Grissom would stay. Quickly finishing, Nick went into the living room to find Grissom tucked into the corner of the couch while Greg was sprawled in the middle.

"You're hogging the couch, G." Pushing on Greg's shoulder Nick tried to get him to give Grissom more space. It backfired as Greg pressed himself into Grissom's side. Nick could see the edge of panic in Grissom's face. "Greg, you wanna find Twisted Metal Black?"

Grinning, Greg bounced up and started looking through the shelf of games. Quickly dropping onto the warm cushion, Nick turned to Grissom.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Griss."

Blinking, Grissom watched Greg's ass wiggle as he shifted through the games. "You don't know that, Nicky."

Nick mentally rolled his eyes and before Grissom could protest, he had the closer of Grissom's feet in his lap and he was pulling off the sock. Throwing the sock in the direction of the shoes that had been left near the front door, Nick made an impenitent motion for Grissom's other foot. "Give."

Grissom looked confused, but he complied, turning to make himself more comfortable, he watched as Nick started to knead his calf muscles through his slacks. 

****

Greg turned from the shelf with the Playstation game in hand and grinned at the sight of Grissom with his head lolled onto the arm of the couch, his eyes half-closed.

Quickly setting up the game, Greg pulled out the seldom-used third controller. He'd show Nick that even Grissom could like to play games. Lifting Grissom's legs out of Nick's lap, Greg slipped in under them and had them back in Nick's lap before either man could say anything.

"Here, Griss, you get to pick a vehicle to be."

Gingerly taking the controller, Grissom frowned. "I don't know anything about this."

"That's okay, you'll do fine. There's no point except trying to be the last one alive. You'll do fine. Even if all you do is run away from us." Greg pushed on Grissom's controller. "Trust me, be the semi."

****

After getting a shrug from Nick, Grissom finally looked from the controller to the screen and back. Figuring out the buttons he choose the semi-truck and waited as the other two fought over what would be a disadvantage to Grissom since he didn't know how to play. Ignoring them, Grissom quickly flipped through the tiny booklet that sat in the game's case that he snagged from the coffee table and he decided that this could be enjoyable. He slipped the case and booklet back in place.

"What do I get if I win?"

The others quit arguing mid-sentence and turned to Grissom. Greg raised his eyebrows. "What would you want?"

Grissom thought about it and then said, "To do whatever I want to the loser."

Nick and Greg looked at each other; silently deciding there was no way Grissom could win. Greg turned his head back towards Grissom. "Okay, sure."

Nodding, Nick pulled Grissom's feet closer to his stomach. "Fine with me."

Grissom waited until they were arguing again, unaware of him, and then he smiled.

****

Greg started to move away from the wreckage of Nick's vehicle when something came in from the left and it took Greg a moment to realize Grissom had just ran him down. Blinking, Greg tried to get his vehicle to move, but it was too damaged and Grissom came back and hit him again, this time for the kill. Looking at Nick he saw amazement and humor shining out from above the hand Nick had clamped to his mouth to hold in the laughter.

Greg turned to Grissom, who looked apprehensive, as though he thought winning would be met with anger. Throwing his arms around Grissom, Greg squeezed as tight as he could. "That was too cool. We are so blindsiding Warrick with you one day."

He could feel the tension in Grissom's body as he hugged tighter. Not letting go, Greg buried his nose in Grissom's shoulder. He felt Nick lean into his back and sighed, settling more weight onto Grissom. Slowly, very slowly, Grissom's body relaxed and Greg could feel them sink further into the couch. They lay like that until Nick pulled back. 

"I want to see what you're going to do to Greg."

****

Greg knelt beside Nick, both of them naked, at Grissom's feet. The weight of the collar was comforting and Greg let himself fall further toward the headspace where everything was pleasure. He was almost there when Grissom patted the side of his face. Blinking, Greg pulled his head back and forced himself to focus on Grissom's solemn face.

"Greg, I need you to know you can refuse me. You can say no."

Leaning forward, Greg nuzzled Grissom's thigh. "I know. We're good. Whatever you want." The hand in his hair was gentle as it pulled him back, tilting him to face Grissom looking down at him.

"I like things others don't."

Greg shrugged. "Everyone likes different things. If I can't handle what you want I'll say."

Thumb running over Greg's cheekbone, Grissom nodded. Letting go of Greg's head he turned to Nick. "Against the headboard, Nicky. You'll watch. If you're very good, I'll give you a reward."

Greg watched Nick quickly move to settle against the headboard. Then Grissom was in front of him, naked, holding a cockring. He stood as Grissom motioned and held still as the cockring was slid into place. Sucking in a quick breath, Greg looked down at himself, his hardening shaft just starting to length.

With a snap of Grissom's fingers and a motion at the bed, Greg was laying himself facedown across Nick's afghan. He shifted until he was comfortable and then he went still. Letting the position ground him; Greg started to fall back towards the headspace he longed for.

****

Nick watched as Grissom disappeared for a minute, reappearing with a washcloth and bowl of water. He took the bowl when Grissom handed to him and watched as Grissom washed Greg's back. Careful across the scars, down across unblemished skin to Greg's ass. Nick held the bowl forward as Grissom reached for it. Once he'd rinsed the cloth Grissom resumed washing Greg's skin, using one hand to hold the prone man more open, he cleaned everywhere.

With that done, Grissom sat aside the bowl and cloth. Then he started stroking Greg's skin, downward from his neck, out across his shoulder blades, across ribs, clear to his ass. Slow firm strokes, each a little longer than the last, until Grissom was covering Greg's entire back from neck to ass in a single pass.

Nick caught Greg's seeking hand with his own. Grissom glanced up at him.

"Let him touch you, Nicky. Move his hand for him."

Nick leaned his head back against the headboard as he placed Greg's hand on his own groin. The fingers were trembling as they started to explore Nick's hard dick. Letting his eyes drop partly closed; Nick peeked at Grissom who was avidly watching Greg's hand.

Then Grissom was spreading Greg's legs wider, pushing him partway up onto his knees. He began the same stroking pattern on Greg's ass, from base of his spine down to the junction of thigh and ass. Greg made a breathy noise and began to knead lightly with his hand on Nick. Opening his eyes wide, Nick started to move his hand when it was caught by Grissom. 

Guiding Nick's hand to Greg's hair, Grissom used his other hand to start fingering Greg's hole. Not penetrating, just rubbing, pushing slightly on the entrance, teasing the flesh.

"Uh, please, please, Griss. Sir."

Grissom left Nick's hand on Greg's hair and swiftly clamped his hand across Greg's mouth. "No talking, little one. No begging. You'll take what I give you."

Greg's hand on Nick tightened, and Nick shoved his hand deeper into Greg's hair pushing him tighter against Grissom's hand. Keeping his hand against Greg's mouth, Grissom kept teasing, touching with his other hand.

****

Grissom felt it as Greg started to rock his hips. Quickly pulling back, Grissom returned to stroking down Greg's back, paying a great amount of attention to the scars. Finding the most sensitive places, Grissom returned to them again and again as he massaged Greg's skin. Carefully watching what Greg was doing to Nick's erection, Grissom finally pulled back as Greg began to forget himself and squeeze harder than was comfortable for Nick.

After a quick prep, which Grissom did with only the one hand as he kept the other clamped across Greg's mouth, he lined himself up. Pressing in slowly, hitching a tiny bit deeper every time he moved, Grissom listened to the muffled groan from Greg.

Once he was buried deep, Grissom lay his full weight on Greg's back, still holding his hand to Greg's face. He put his mouth near Greg's ear. "If you shake your head, we'll stop. I want to control you, Greg. Even your very breath. Can you let me do that?"

Greg lay still except for his hand on Nick, which absently grasped and released sensitive flesh. Taking a deep breath, Greg nodded, pushing his face into Grissom's hand. 

Grissom kissed the side of Greg's neck. "Good, little one." He began to rock into Greg's body, and back out again only to return with another smooth glide back in. Pinching Greg's nose shut with thumb and forefinger, Grissom breathed onto Greg's neck, in then out before letting up long enough for Greg to suck in a breath. Then he clamped down again and slowly fucked for several thrusts before letting Greg breath out. Two quick jabs and Grissom let him breathe in.

****

Nick was mesmerized by them. The way Greg was twisting under Grissom, pushing into the hand covering his mouth and nose. Breathing when Grissom allowed. The way Grissom fucked so slowly, carefully measuring just how long Greg went without air. Nick used the hand in Greg's hair to pet and stroke, making sure his hand brushed Grissom's neck and the back of his head whenever possible.

Suddenly, Grissom pulled back and lifted Greg higher onto his knees. The brutal thrust in was followed by Grissom clamping his hand across Greg's mouth and nose and just holding still. Nick could see Grissom's expression soften as Greg went limp against him, relaxing into the hold. Then they were moving, Grissom fucking Greg with powerful deep thrusts. They kneeled there showing Greg's hard bobbing shaft to Nick. Letting him breathe every few strokes, Grissom mouthed the side of Greg's neck and Nick started to reach for them.

"No, Nicky."

Freezing in place, Nick could only watch, as Grissom's movements became frantic, his hand on Greg's face tightening. Greg's eyes grew huge and his arms hung down at his sides, fingers twitching. Grissom brought his other hand up and found one of Greg's nipples. 

Pinching lightly, Grissom smiled. He let Greg breath twice before cutting off his air again. "Take your reward, Nicky. Take my little one's mouth, move my hand to do so, or take his hard flesh instead." Grissom's words were punctured with the movements of his hips and Greg's rare gasps.

Nick licked his lips. He wanted Greg's mouth, but he liked where Greg was, how he looked. Leaning forward, Nick licked at the cockring tight around the base of Greg's shaft. As Greg jerked, Nick took in as much as he could. He wasn't the best at it, not that Greg ever complained, but he sometimes wished it were easier for him to give pleasure this way.

Above his head he could hear Greg suck in another breath as Grissom sped up.

****

Greg let his eyes fall half-shut. He loved it here. The lightheadedness was wonderful combined with the warmth of his headspace. He couldn't feel anything and he wanted to please. His collar felt heavy, holding him to the bed. He could hear Grissom's breathing and Nick's sucking noises. Slowly blinking, he felt the hand close his nose again and this time Greg leaned into it harder than before. Pushing, wanting to stay here, pleasing Grissom.

****

As he came, Grissom lost track of how long he'd cut of Greg's airflow. Struggling back to himself, Grissom rolled off of the limp body that had slumped forward. Sparing a glance for Nick and finding him still shuddering through his climax, Grissom gently rolled Greg onto his side.

Sighing, Grissom settled Greg more comfortably, and began cleaning up what Nick hadn't, before moving onto Greg's ass. As he set the cloth in the bowl, Grissom felt eyes on him, turning he found Nick watching him quietly. Moving to curl himself around Greg, Grissom offered a hand to Nick.

"Thank you, Nicky."

Nick pulled in Grissom's hand until is rested on Nick's side. "No need for thanks, Gil. We want you. If all you do is read and talk about bugs, we'll want you. Please, stay."

"Yeah, stay."

They both looked down at Greg, whose wide eyes were still unfocused as he looked towards Grissom.

Clearing his throat, Grissom touched his chin to Greg's shoulder. "I'm not..."

"Shut up and sleep, Griss." Greg's voice was still floaty and it was all Grissom could do not to smile.

"Okay."

****

Greg stretched, letting his ribs expand as much as he could. Beside him, his lovers lay entwined, snoring loud enough to wake the dead, or at least him. Feeling his neck where the collar had been, Greg watched Grissom sleep. Sometimes his stupid ideas turned out not to be so stupid after all. He snuggled back down, pushing up against Grissom's back. When they woke up, Greg was going to roll Grissom onto his back and fuck him hard and fast. Then they were going to talk about what other things Grissom might want.


End file.
